


Nog

by catty_the_spy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Eggnog, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Kirk was harmed in the making of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nog

McCoy sniffed his cup suspiciously. "What the fuck is in this?"

"I dunno, alcohol?" Kirk shrugged and knocked it back. "Some weird spices, too, I think, and maybe nutmeg. It's eggnog."

Scotty slurred something unintelligible. It might have been an ingredient list - he was the one who made the drink - or it could've been a love letter to Uhura's thighs. It was impossible to tell. 

Scotty had started drinking long before the rest of them, but the others were catching up. Chekov's cup was more alcohol than anything else, having declared the previous alcohol level "an insult". Spock managed to look disdainful using only the tiniest twitch of his lips. He was drinking a Vulcan spiced tea, having refused Kirk's offer of hot chocolate. Like Spock, Uhura had tea, but she was topping it off with the contents of a flask.

"Why didn't you just get the eggnog?" Kirk asked. The alcohol in Uhura's flask was vaguely purple.

"Because I have a sense of self preservation," she said. "That's unlike any eggnog I've ever seen."

"Better than that crap Bones made last year," Kirk said, fixing himself another cup. 

"That's a _sixty-generation_ recipe," McCoy spluttered. "Grandma Eisenteen _died_ protecting the secret. It's a _state treasure_."

"Yeah whatever."

McCoy scowled. "Don't come crying to me when this stuff makes you break out in hives." He exchanged eggnog for cider, deciding it was the safer choice.

Quietly, Sulu spit his mouthful back into his cup and did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://glomp-fest.livejournal.com/21992.html?thread=1070568#t1070568), then on my LJ, and now here on AO3. Merry Christmas and happy new year. :)


End file.
